


Hold Me

by Kween_Of_Kookies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kween_Of_Kookies/pseuds/Kween_Of_Kookies
Summary: Sometimes Natasha just needs to be held.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic :) I hope you like it.

It was another late arrival, nothing new. She opened the door to her room and dropped her bag down to the floor at the entrance. As she walked further into the room, she kicked off her shoes and stripped down until she was naked.

The redhead didn't bother looking in the mirror, knowing that she'd only see a monster as her reflection. Instead, she went straight for the shower, turning the nob furthest to the left. 

She stepped in, feeling nothing but the scorching hot water beat her skin. She stood there, under the water and watched as red poured down the drain. 

She didn't let herself think, and concentrated on squirting a strawberry scented body wash onto a loofah. 

She scrubbed at the remains of someone else's blood until the water ran clear at her feet. She did the same with her hair, except with a 2 in 1 shampoo. Before getting out, she spent an extra while under the spray. 

Natasha turned the shower off and used a big gray towel to dry off. The mirror had fogged up when she turned to look at it.

She opened the door to a cool room and quickly dressed in nothing but a tank top and shorts. Her hair had curled up into it's ringlets and Natasha did nothing put it into a damp, messy bun. 

The assassin didn't waste any time going down to the lab. She could see him talking on the phone, most likely with Rhodey or Pepper. She pushed open the glass doors and padded over to where he was sitting. 

Natasha came to a stop in front of him then straddled his lap. One arm wrapped around her securely. She looped both her arms around his torso before laying her head on his shoulder. 

He pressed his cheek to the side of her head as he listened to the person on the other side of the call. He hummed here and there and laughed at some points. 

His thumb stroked the exposed skin of her back as he replied with a long explanation that Natasha didn't bother to keep up with. 

The call soon ended with Tony saying his goodbyes. 

"No bra? Kinky." He smiled devilishly, his now free hand came to rest on the side of her thigh.

"Tony," she rasped which seemed to wipe the smile off his face.

He lifted his head to look at her, his eyes clouding with worry. "What, baby? What do you need me to do?" He asked, removing his hand from her leg to cradle the back of her head. 

"Hold me," she whispered, her arms tightening around him. 

"Just hold me."


End file.
